Tropes
Confirmed Tropes found on the site. Remember * Please, when you add your tropes, remember to add your Senki Academy username so we know who added what. Also make sure to link to the trope's page! ~Myumi-chan bonniecanuck Tropes for Edie Masuda Sheridan All Girls Like Ponies: Edie is an avid equestrian with her own horse, Valiant, and competes in all major English disciplines. Badass Family: Edie's paternal lineage is steeped in military tradition. Her father is a retired Royal Navy officer who fought in the Falklands War, and her eldest brother is an active-duty airman in the Royal Air Force. She herself is well-honed in aikido and is highly capable physically. Dimensional Traveler: Edie, or at least in her dreams only, so far. English Rose: Edie and her appearance certainly shows some aspects of this. Famous Ancestor: Edie on both sides of her family. She is descended from the Scottish Clan Mackenzie through her father and from the Taira and Oda samurai cliques of feudal Japan through her mother. Intrepid Fictioneer: This has happened to Edie in some of her alternate universe dreams. Naginatas are Feminine: Naginata-jutsu is Edie's martial art of choice, and she even owns one, historically passed down to the last woman in her family on her mother's side. Nice Girl: Edie as a whole is very polite and caring, keeping a welcoming demeanor all day, every day. Photographic Memory: Assuming she's in the right state of mind, Edie can remember all but the most irrelevant details of her life and experiences. Spirited Young Lady: Edie is at once a cultured bookworm with a fascination for history and an advanced sportswoman. Spot of Tea: Edie is very fluent in the differences of various black and green teas, and owns a number of exotic blends which she saves for special occasions. Stiff Upper Lip: Years of exposure to some pretty horrific events in the alternate universes of her dreams and other experiences have seriously hardened Edie's nerves and resolve, though she is still a big softie. Corruption Mary Sue (Parodied): Mary-Anne Suezette is delusional and believes she is a Mary Sue. She is wrong, so very wrong Trickster Mentor: James Gallen. Asked to teach Nova about the duties of Celestials and Powers, he uses trickery to encourage her to learn, and test her. He also uses on other people without their knowledge, and to spy on people who might become a danger to his student. Weak But SKilled: James Gallen, working under the alias of Jasmine Sylvan, encourages other students to find weak aspects of their powers,and to strengthen them Myumi-chan Meganekko: Tomomi Hayaguchi. As if the glasses didn't give it away. Disappeared Dad: Tomomi's dad died when she was 12. Playing with fire: Her main ability. Jerkass: '''Anzu Odayama. '''God save us all. Tsundere: Anzu. It is explicitly stated on her profile that she is "mostly a type I tsundere". An Ice Person: What Anzu mainly uses her powers for. Making A Splash: Anzu's main ability. Category:Meta Garbage